marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elektra Natchios (Earth-1610)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Worked for Kingpin | Relatives = Dimitris Natchios (father) Irene Natchios (aunt) Paul Natchios (second cousin) Leander Natchios (second cousin) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin for hire | Education = Columbia University undergraduate | Origin = Human skilled at martial arts | PlaceOfBirth = Astoria, Queens, New York City | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Frank Cho | First = Ultimate Daredevil and Elektra Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = In the Ultimate universe, Elektra Natchios began attending Columbia University when she was seventeen. She had a knack for martial arts and was a big fan of Bruce Lee. Her mother died of breast cancer when she was six and around that time she first started studying martial arts. Her father owned and operated the laundromat below their apartment. Elektra was undecided at University but leaned towards women's studies and identified as a feminist. While attending Columbia she began to date Matt Murdock and also earned the enmity of the privileged Calvin Langstrom after she humiliated him while defending a woman he was bothering. Things between Elektra and Langstrom continued to escalate with him raping her friend Melissa Beckerman and hiring criminals to burn down her father's home and business. When Langstrom attempted to attack Melissa once again, Elektra lured him into an attempt against her life so she could instead kill him as he continued to face no punishment from his crimes thanks to his wealthy and politically connected father. Elektra was stopped by Matt who revealed his powers and vigilantism to her, Elektra cut one of Langstrom's arteries and told Matt he could either let him bleed out and come with her or save his life. Matt chose to save Langstrom and the two parted with Elektra also dropping her classes. Elektra's father was convinced by his cousins, who were mobsters working for the Kingpin, to allow them to help his rebuild his business. They planned to use the business as a money laundering front which Elektra became aware of and which her father became sick with worry over. Elektra sought to buy out her fathers debt from her cousins to protect him and in doing so became involved with their criminal enterprise after they threatened her fathers life and during which she fought Bullseye. When Elektra returned home, with the blood of a man killed by Bullseye on her clothes, her father got the blood on himself and allowed himself to be arrested by the police to protect her after the police were fed a tip by Bullseye. When her cousins learned what Elektra had seen they tried to kill her but Matt Murdock intervened and the two then teamed up to clear her fathers name and take down the criminals involved. Elektra fought Bullseye once again and retrieved evidence that could help her father, knocking out Matt to ensure he wouldn't stop her from taking it. Elektra took the evidence to the Kingpin and asked him to remove anything that would incriminate her father and also get the charges against him dropped. Kingpin agreed if she could defeat Bullseye in combat which she did. The kingpin kept his word and Elektra's father was freed, soon after she was visited by Matt Murdock who told her that he had found evidence that would have freed and exonerated her father while still implicating Fisk and others without Elektra having to involve herself with criminals. A few years later Elektra had become a freelance assassin and mercenary with no problem being paid to kill complete strangers before eventually becoming the Kingpin's assassin and right hand. She was a highly dangerous and skilled killer, and was able to take on the likes of; Black Cat and Spider-Man both at once , Moon Knight and Spider-Man once again easily, although Spider-Man was early in his career and Moon Knight was caught off guard. She agreed to work for Hammerhead when he offered to pay her more than the Kingpin but when that offer was rescinded she stabbed him with one of her sais and threw him from a window almost killing him. She later ended up in a coma when Moon Knight threw one of his crescent blades at her, embedding it in the back of her head when she was about to kill Black Cat. She was then thrown out a window by Black Cat and landed on a police car, but was mentioned by Jean DeWolff to have survived. | Powers = | Abilities = Accomplished martial artist trained in ninja arts, an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast, and an expert with Sai and other weaponry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Elektra usually wields twin Sais and shuriken. | Notes = * There is a gap in the canon knowledge of what happened to form the Elektra featured in Ultimate Daredevil and Elektra and Ultimate Elektra into the one shown in Ultimate Spider-Man. In the first two arcs, she was a normal college student and then a young woman attempting to help her father, but in the last arc - which is set a few years later - she had become the Kingpin's assassin and right hand, despite his criminal empires role in endangering her father, and was considered a villain. | Trivia = | Links = Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Spider-Man / Ultimate Fantastic Four 2005 }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Natchios Family Category:Gymnasts